Stanislaus (Earth-One)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Blackhawk Squadron | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-One | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 200 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Polish | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Pilot | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Poland | Creators = | First = Blackhawk #108 | Last = Birds of Prey Vol 1 75 | Death = | HistoryText = The first to join forces with Blackhawk, the Polish muscleman Stanislaus watched as his family and friends died, victims of the Nazi scourge. Stan is reputed to have been a circus strongman, as well as a brilliant student at the University of Warsaw. When the team tried its short lived experiment with "secret identities," Stan became the''' Golden Centurion''' by taking a suit of armor from the Emperor. In the last days of the Blackhawks' operations, Stan was the financial wizard for Cunningham Aircraft. He may have continued on in that position when the team ceased to exist in the '70s but was still alive when last seen. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * According to the G.E.O.R.G.E. intelligence agency, Stanislaus is unable to feel pain. | Equipment = | Transportation = *'Lockheed XF-90' | Weapons = | Notes = * In the early days of the team, Stan was described as an acrobat while Olaf was the strongman of the team. Much later, they reversed those roles. ** Issue # 112 (May, 1957) : In the first story, "The Doomed Dogfight", both Stanislaus' acrobatic ability and Olaf's position as the team's strongman are highlighted. The third story, "The Eighth Blackhawk", Olaf is once again labeled "the strongman of the team". ** Issue # 195 (Apr., 1964) has "The Return of the Tom Thumb Blackhawk" as the cover story. Integral to the plot is Stan going undercover at a circus--planned by Stan and Blackhawk because Stan's acrobatic ability is excellent to qualify as a circus aerialist. ** The next mention of either man's specialty comes in issue # 197 (Jun., 1964) —and here is the first time Stan becomes the strongman. Issue # 197's story, "The War Between the Blackhawks" is the tale in which they switch to their crimson-and-olive costumes, and Stan is referred to and performs as "the team's strongman". ** The next issue features the origin of the Blackhawks (at least one version of it, anyway) and Olaf is shown performing an acrobatic trick, and refers to himself as "a trained acrobat". ** Issue # 203 (Dec., 1964) , in the first story, "Operation White Dragon" (the story of how Chop-Chop joined the team), Stan squares off against Liu Huang (Chop-Chop) and the caption refers to him as "the team's strongman"; while the second story, "Death of the Super-Sub", a Combat Diary tale, makes special mention of both Stan's strength and Olaf's acrobatic ability. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Circus Performers